Comme une promesse
by Mayou-Chan
Summary: Ulrich n'a pas trop le moral, ces temps-ci. Yumi décide de l'aider.


_J'écris en ce moment des fictions sur Naruto, mais, étant accro à Code Lyoko depuis que ça existe, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en écrire une dessus ! Bien sûr, c'est sur Yumi et Ulrich, que je trouve tout simplement à croquer, mais le problème étant que niveau amour, ces deux-là sont de gros maladroit ! (j'espère secrètement que dans Code Lyoko Evolution, il y aura de quoi satisfaire nos envies de fans ^^) _

_Anyway, bonne lecture :) _

* * *

Ulrich pencha sa tête vers la fenêtre, seule distraction qu'il eut trouvée du cours de chimie de Madame Hertz. Baissant ses yeux bruns vers la cours de récré, le jeune homme observa paresseusement comme les sixièmes jouaient maladroitement dehors avec un ballon, en se disant qu'ils avaient une technique vraiment pourrie et que l'un d'eux risquait de se faire mal s'il continuait à shooter comme ça. Il se rendit finalement compte à quel point il s'ennuyait lorsqu'il remarqua que son attention était portée sur l'arbre en face de lui, qu'il avait l'habitude de contempler en ses heures perdues. Il remarqua avec surprise qu'il était déjà presque fleuri.

Il grogna. Voilà qu'il sonnait comme une fille ! Non, se reprit-il ce qu'il avait voulu dire c'était que le temps passait vite. Trop même. Voilà qu'il était en première – aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait réussi à passer – et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que dans sa vie, malgré le fait qu'il grandissait à vue d'œil, rien ne semblait changer. Depuis que Jérémie avait ré ouvert le supercalculateur du monde Lyokô, il y a deux mois, tout était reparti comme avant. La bande était restée la même, même si avec le lycée, ils avaient moins le temps de se voir. William et Yumi, qui passaient leur bac cette année, avait de moins en moins de temps.

C'était toujours eux qui sauvaient le monde de l'infection XANA, et encore eux qui en subissaient les conséquences. Mais Ulrich ne pouvait pas mentir et dire qu'il haïssait ça. Au contraire, c'était la seule chose qu'il aimait toujours faire, aller dans le monde Lyokô pour aller vaincre les ennemis tels que les Kankreclats, les mantas, les kolosses... etc. Surtout qu'il était vraiment très doué au maniement des armes aujourd'hui. Pas seulement grâce aux cours d'arts martiaux qu'il prenait depuis ses treize ans, mais surtout grâce à Lyokô – là-bas il pouvait au moins s'entrainer et tester des nouvelles techniques.

M'enfin. Retournons au sujet actuel. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Et franchement, le cours d'Hertz sur la lumière ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Et la vielle avait eu la mauvaise (ou bonne, allez savoir) idée de déplacer Odd à l'autre bout de la salle pour ne pas qu'il ne « distraie » pas Ulrich, donc son pote ne pouvait pas l'amuser pour faire passer le temps. Ulrich pensait vraiment que la prof était stupide. Comme s'il avait envie de suivre son cours. Et puis quoi encore ? Il donnerait tout, là maintenant, pour pouvoir se poser au milieu de nulle-part et ne pas bouger. Rester tranquille, seul.

Non, pas seul. Ce serait cool si Yumi serait avec lui.

Le brun soupira une fois encore et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Voilà qu'il ramenait ce sujet-là. Il tombait toujours dessus, qu'il le veuille ou non. Pourquoi, oh grand _pourquoi_, après toutes ces années de complications, de jalousie, de prise de tête, il pensait toujours à elle de _cette façon_ ? Il avait grandit non ? Et puis il n'avait plus trop le béguin pour la jeune nipponne. C'est vrai, pensa-t-il, lugubre. C'était Yumi. Certes elle était belle... froide, réservée et inaccessible. Mais cette facette d'elle l'attirait beaucoup trop et... De toute façon, qu'il la kiffe ou pas, ça ne changera rien. Au début, alors qu'il était toujours au collège – ça remonte, oui – Ulrich pensait que la fille ne le voyait pas comme étant un garçon parce qu'il était plus petit qu'elle, qu'il était plus jeune et par conséquent stupide. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que son mètre 88 la dépassait nettement, il ne pensait pas que ça avait un rapport avec sa taille et son âge. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un an qui les séparait. Même pas : onze malheureux mois.

Yumi l'appréciait.

C'était certain. Et plus qu'un pote. Il voyait bien ses regards ! Ok, elle était maîtresse dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, tout comme lui, et c'était difficile de la cerner. Mais même Jérémie l'avait cramé. De toute façon, comme d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui en parler (maladroitement parce que, oh, c'est pénible aussi) la japonaise évitait son regard et feignait ne pas comprendre, et alors ça partait en dispute. Et généralement, là, il ne perdait pas son temps à s'expliquer.

Où était le problème ? Il l'aimait et il était quasiment certain que c'était réciproque, alors, pourquoi ne pas être ensemble tout simplement ?

- Stern ?

Ulrich leva brusquement ses yeux marron, sortant de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils, assez perdu, puis balaya la salle du regard. Toute la classe l'observait, dont la vieille Hertz. Oh bravo.

- Je suppose que, vu que tu écoutes _si bien_ le cours, tu pourrais me répéter la définition de faisceaux lumineux ?

Ulrich leva les yeux au ciel et, secouant la tête, il n'essaya même pas de se trouver une excuse. Il écouta la leçon que lui donna la prof d'une oreille et ce fut tellement long que la sonnerie finit par retentir. Sans même attendre qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase sur « l'effort de participation en classe » l'adolescent attrapa son sac Espack noir et sortit de la salle.

- Hey, attends ! S'écria la voix de son meilleur ami, Odd. Ulrich !

Ce dernier l'attrapa quelques secondes plus tard, sacoche posée négligemment sur une épaule, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses yeux. Ulrich lui disait toujours de les couper avant qu'il ne devienne aveugle, mais vu que « ça semblait plaire aux filles », Odd gardait sa coupe délirante.

- T'es énervé ou quoi ? Demanda ensuite le blond, essoufflé. N'oublie pas que tu dois me réserver ta mousse au chocolat toute à l'heure à la cantine !

- J'sais pas si je vais manger aujourd'hui, marmonna Ulrich, pensif. Je préfère sortir.

Odd observa son meilleur ami avec un œil inquiet, comme s'il vérifiait s'il n'était pas contrôlé par XANA.

- Ca va pas ou quoi ? C'est spaghettis bolognaise aujourd'hui !

- Même. Je sors. J'en ai marre des couloirs du bahut.

Pause. Puis Odd ouvrit grand ses yeux.

- Ahh, j'ai compris, tu fais ta crise du mois !

- La ferme Odd, claqua Ulrich.

- Nan je te jure ! Une fois par mois, tu fais le mec tout triste, tout torturé. Une vraie fille durant ses ragnagna, ajouta Odd en riant. J'te jure ! C'est Yumi, c'est ça ? Il soupira. Ah là là, encore et toujours Yumi.

D'un mouvement de la main, Ulrich poussa son pote contre le mur pour lui montrer sa façon de penser, mais Odd, agile, esquiva. Mort de rire, il prit la direction du réfectoire.

- Tant pis. J'demanderai à Jérémie de me passer son dessert ! Lui au moins, c'est un vrai pote !

- Tu verras. Si Aelita la veut, fit remarquer Ulrich avec un sourire narquois, il te donnera absolument rien.

- Ouais bah alors, je demanderai à William ! Lança Odd avant qu'Ulrich ne le perde de vue.

Ulrich eut une expression légèrement amusée, haussant les épaules. Mais il retrouva vite son sérieux. Depuis leur rencontre, lui et Odd étaient inséparables, et se connaissaient donc sur le bout des doigts. Ulrich savait que si Odd n'avait pas insisté davantage à ce qu'il vienne manger avec lui, c'était parce qu'il avait comprit qu'il voulait être seul.

Comme souvent.

Sans réfléchir, il leva les yeux.

Surpris, il aperçut Yumi, et cette seule vision d'elle empêcha toutes ses pensées de formuler quelque chose de compréhensible. Elancée et droite, la jeune fille était sur le point de rentrer chez elle. Il l'observa, assez fasciné d'abord, puis, sans pouvoir se retenir, il s'avança vers elle. C'était comme si ses jambes étaient automatiques. Non sans blague, son cerveau ne le guidait plus.

- Hey, Yumi !

Et sa voix non plus, apparemment. Voilà qu'il l'appelait. Zut. Yumi leva ses yeux sombres sur lui et un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

- Oh Ulrich, Salut.

- Tu ne manges pas à la cantine ? Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut en face d'elle.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- J'ai une heure de trou. Et toi ?

Ulrich fourra ses mains au fond de ses poches, mal à l'aise. Il détourna son regard quand il répondit.

- J'ai envie de rester seul, marmonna-t-il.

Yumi plissa les yeux, intriguée avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Ulrich haussa les épaules.

- Y'a pas grand-chose à raconter.

- Mais si, allez, raconte-moi.

- Ca t'ennuierait, Yumi, grommela Ulrich. Oublie tout ça.

- Tu penses vraiment que je perdrais mon temps à te demander de me raconter ta vie si ça m'ennuierait ?

Ulrich baissa finalement les yeux sur elle, interdit. Lentement, il changea de position, retirant ses mains de sa poche.

- Tu ne comptes pas rentrer chez toi ?

- J'ai un peu de temps libre, répliqua la japonaise. Alors ?

Sans répondre ni réfléchir, Ulrich agrippa sa main et l'emmena dans un endroit qu'il avait toujours voulut lui montrer. Yumi le suivit sans protester à travers la forêt, en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils atteignirent un petit parc, dissimulé à cause des arbres, et là, Ulrich s'arrêta.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un parc ici...

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- C'est joli. Tu viens ici souvent ?

- Hm, acquiesça-t-il. Quand Odd me soule, souvent, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Attends, Odd est ton pote ! Tu crois pas abuser un peu ?

- Ah, tu crois ? Ben crois-moi, il est gonflant, quand t'es avec H24.

Ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe. Il faisait beau et le vent était doux. Avec Yumi tout près, Ulrich ne pouvait pas vraiment se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Il voyait comme ses cheveux noirs soyeux voletaient dans le vent, caressant son visage. Ses yeux en amande posés dans le vide, l'air pensif. Il avait une envie folle de passer sa main sur sa peau, aussi blanche que du lait. Ulrich préféra éviter.

Elle leva soudainement les yeux sur lui.

- Tu sais, Ulrich... moi je vous envie, Aelita, Jérémie, Odd et toi.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit Ulrich, surpris. Et... pourquoi ?

- Vous au moins, vous n'avez pas à supporter vos parents H24...

Ulrich baissa les yeux sur ses doigts. Son père et lui avait toujours eu une relation très difficile, même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il travaillait plus. Et il était vrai qu'il n'aurait pas supporté vivre avec lui tout le temps.

- Je te comprends, marmonna-t-il en acquiesçant. Mais tes parents sont cools, au moins. Ton petit frère aussi. J'ai pas de frère moi.

- Ah, ce Hiroki ! C'est un imbécile, dit-elle. Tu rates rien, crois-moi !

Ulrich sourit.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je suis sûr que tu l'adores, ton frère. Je te connais, tu sais.

- Ah bon, tu me connais ?

Elle rencontra son regard avec le sien, sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Visiblement, elle ne le croyait pas. Ulrich fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, je te connais.

- Si tu me connaissais, ça voudrait dire que je n'ai aucun secret sur toi.

- Eh bien..., marmonna Ulrich. Je pense en connaître pas mal.

Il soutint son regard foncé, sourire aux lèvres. Ulrich ne niait aucun défi. Et il était sûr connaitre plus de chose sur elle qu'elle ne connaissait sur lui.

- Très bien, dit Yumi, yeux plissés. Ma couleur préférée.

- T'en as pas vraiment, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme. Tu aimes simplement ce qui est foncé.

- _Bien !_ Je te l'ai déjà dit ?

- Une fois, oui.

- Hmm... mon plat préféré.

- Un truc japonais. J'ai oublié comment on prononce, marmonna Ulrich en réfléchissant. Du Ya...

Yumi eut un petit rire.

- Du yakitori, c'est ça ! Dit donc, t'as une bonne mémoire !

_C'est juste que j'oublie rien quand il s'agit de toi, _se surprit-il à penser, et il secoua la tête. Encore heureux qu'il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut !

- Ulrich ? Ca va ?

- Oh, quoi ? Euh... ouais, je pense, balbutia-t-il, déconcerté. On continue ?

- Non, décida Yumi. Et si on parlait de ce que tu voulais me dire toute à l'heure ?

_Oh, pas ce sujet_, pensa Ulrich en évitant son regard. Il ne pouvait pas de toute façon lui dire qu'il en avait marre de l'aimer sans retour et que ça commençait vraiment à le souler. Là, Yumi ne lui parlerait même plus. Au moins elle était son amie. Et même s'il désirait beaucoup plus, il devait se contenter d'elle comme ça, car c'était mieux que rien.

- Allo Ulrich, ici la terre !

Yumi bougea sa main devant lui, histoire de le réveiller, et ce fut tellement efficace que le jeune homme sursauta. Enroulant ses longs doigts autour de son poignet, Ulrich attrapa alors son membre, comme par réflexe, et l'observa, stupéfait.

Elle était toute proche.

Il pouvait voir comme ses yeux noirs n'étaient pas parfaitement noirs, mais en fait marron foncés, comme son teint de lait était parfait et semblait aussi doux que de la soie. Il pouvait aussi parfaitement voir ses lèvres, tout près. Il pouvait sentir son odeur délicieuse aussi. Et il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour atteindre sa bouche...

- Ulrich ?

Il lâcha son bras, brusquement.

- Désolé. J'ai trop de réflexes, ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

- Le Pentchak-Silat, ça te réussit pas ! Plaisanta Yumi, gênée.

S'en suivit un silence embarrassé, où chacun des deux adolescents n'osaient se regarder, n'osaient faire face à leur sentiment pourtant réciproques. Pourtant Ulrich pouvait sentir la belle japonaise tout proche de lui, et ça le troublait vraiment. La chaleur que son corps émanait était aussi attirant que de l'aimant à du métal. Surtout qu'elle ne faisait rien pour se dégager de sa proximité.

Finalement, Ulrich leva les yeux sur elle, timidement. Yumi l'observait aussi, les joues teintées d'un rose doux, et, lentement, sans savoir pourquoi, Ulrich se vit délicatement se pencher sur elle. Il vit comme Yumi fut de plus en plus tendue alors qu'il se rapprochait de ses lèvres, mais ce n'était pas grave, puisqu'il l'était aussi. Et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette chance qu'il avait là : ils étaient seuls, et personne ne pouvait les déranger. Nul ne pouvait éviter ce qui allait se passer.

Et quand Ulrich posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce fut leur cœur qui battit plus fort, et, même si leur baiser fut maladroit, il demeura doux et tendre, et il n'y avait rien de mieux que de sentir la chaleur de l'un contre soi .

Le baiser fut bref, mais lorsqu'Ulrich se sépara de Yumi, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire heureux.

Et ce même sourire était sur le visage de la japonaise. Comme une réponse silencieuse à sa déclaration silencieuse.

Il lui tendit la main, et Yumi, après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil étonné, la prit dans la sienne.

Enfin liés.

* * *

voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
